<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe by watermelonikaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002748">Maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonikaz/pseuds/watermelonikaz'>watermelonikaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Holostars, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short &amp; Sweet, TeeTee (Virtual Streamer Animated Characters)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonikaz/pseuds/watermelonikaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When two people love the same guy, is there a peaceful way to resolve things?</p><p>Maybe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astel Leda/Hanasaki Miyabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Umbrella and Soupy. If this doesn't work, know that I tried anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>They weren’t close at first. Not until that off-collab day when Temma was being adorable and Astel had found his eyes drawn to the blond one too many times. He’d thought he’d been suave about it since no one else seemed to notice, but when he sat down to stretch his legs in between all the sports they were trying out, a certain redhead was suddenly on the bench beside him.</p><p>“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Miyabi said, his tone casual. Neither of them were looking at each other, their eyes on the other members of their group who seemed to be trying to decide on what their next athletic attempt would be.</p><p>“Who?” Astel asked, pretending for a moment like he didn’t know who they were talking about. “Shien?”</p><p>Miyabi laughed, shaking his head. “Shien is cute too, but he’s not the one you caught in your arms and held for a little bit too long.”</p><p>“He was swaying,” Astel said, giving up on trying to deflect. It seemed like Miyabi had the eyes of a hawk. It had only been a few seconds, and Astel thought everyone would interpret it as just him helping a drunk Temma to the bathroom. Like any good friend would.</p><p>“Maybe you should’ve let him fall.”</p><p>“Jealous?” Astel teased, unable to stop himself. It was proof that he felt comfortable around Miyabi already, since he wouldn’t dare try to banter like this with a stranger.</p><p>“A little, but I’m closer to him online so it’s fine.”</p><p>Astel let out a little laugh. This guy-- “Did you come here to gloat? You already kicked my ass at badminton, Miyabi. Let me have my five seconds of cute Temma.”</p><p>Miyabi laughed as well. “No, it’s fine. It’s just…”</p><p>He trailed off for a while and sighed. Astel tensed, not really sure he was ready for it in case Miyabi was <em> serious </em>about the whole Temma thing. He had no intention of starting up some sort of love rivalry in their group, especially not now when they seemed to be getting closer and had a lot of plans for their future together.</p><p>Astel liked Temma, sure, but he could let that go for the good of the group. Or at the very least, he’d <em> try </em>.</p><p>“I’ll stay out of your way,” Astel assured, moving so he could bump his shoulder against Miyabi’s arm comfortingly. “Don’t worry about it. I won’t--”</p><p>“No, no,” Miyabi said quickly, laughing again. He seemed to be nervous all of a sudden, one of his hands coming up to run down his face as he sighed. “I have no right to-- I was just thinking that before tonight, I thought I was the only one who saw him. And now--”</p><p>“Now, it turns out he’s the type to draw everyone’s eyes, huh?” Astel said, understanding completely. Even he was a little surprised at how fast everyone had warmed up to Temma. There was something about the blond that just made them all want to spoil him. “He’s too cute.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Miyabi said, now sounding a little exasperated. “And a little stupid. I don’t know why I like him.”</p><p>Astel laughed, a little surprised at Miyabi’s honesty, but not finding it unpleasant at all. “You have shit taste, Miyabi.”</p><p>“So do you,” Miyabi retorted.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Astel grinned, not bothering to deny it.</p><p>They both laughed. Afterwards, Miyabi stretched and got up from the bench, standing in front of Astel with his hands on his hips. He adopted a mock stern tone when he spoke again.</p><p>“Don’t give up on him for me,” Miyabi said and Astel found himself raising an eyebrow at the words. “Promise me.”</p><p>“Miya--”</p><p>“I’m not even sure if I’m good for him or if he’ll be happy with me,” Miyabi continued, a smile now forming on his lips. “It’s his choice in the end, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Way to sound like the most senior Holostar,” Astel said, smiling back. “All mature and shit.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s just for show,” Miyabi replied with a shrug. “Trying to be nice before I destroy you. You couldn’t even win at badmin--”</p><p>“Alright, that’s it,” Astel laughed, pushing himself up from the bench as well. “Let’s go another round, flower boy.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Do you think he’ll like it if I show up with make-up or---”</p><p>“Try clown make-up,” Miyabi said, laughing right after. Their Discord call was audio only, but Astel could see the redhead’s face clearly in his mind, eyes crinkling at the sides and a hand coming up belatedly to try and stifle his amusement. He’d seen it enough times by now, after all.</p><p>“Thanks, Miyabi,” Astel said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes even if Miyabi couldn’t see.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Miyabi soothed. “Yes, Astel, use make-up. He thinks you’re pretty. He told me he likes your legs.”</p><p>“What does being pretty have to do with my legs?!”</p><p>“Well, Astel, sometimes, when people like your face, they start to look down--”</p><p>Astel was laughing. Whoever believed the whole narrative that Miyabi was pure and innocent was in for a rude awakening once he opened his mouth to talk. “Miyabi!”</p><p>“You asked!” Miyabi said, and then, in a calmer tone, “Just be yourself, Astel. He likes you well enough as you are. He says he wants to collab with you and Roberu more.”</p><p>“SunTempo?” Astel asked. That didn’t really mean anything, did it? Temma probably just wanted to please the viewers who’d been asking for their generation to come together again. “I guess that explains why he keeps pushing for us to meet-up and collaborate. He’s got a good thing going with HanaKishi and Yurustars, however, so I don’t know why--”</p><p>“Asteeeel.”</p><p>“Miyabiiii.”</p><p>“Just take the opportunity and have fun, okay?”</p><p>“And what about you?” Astel’s answer was automatic. Their conversations always went like this, a little bit of a back and forth wherein they tried to give way to the other as much as possible. After all, they were friends. And no matter who Temma chose in the end--</p><p>“Oh, please, I’m so sick of him fawning all over me,” Miyabi said dramatically. “I have him eating out of my hand and I feel <em> so bad </em>for you--”</p><p>“Eat shit, Miyabi.”</p><p>“Love you too, Astel.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“He wants to do something like a HanaKishi week,” Miyabi was saying, and though he was probably trying not to sound so excited, Astel could still hear it in his voice. “And maybe the two of us will do something for White Day.”</p><p>“Congrats!” Astel said, putting as much enthusiasm in his voice as he could. It hurt a little -- of course it did -- but it was alright because it was Miyabi. Astel knew that either of them would give way to each other once Temma had made his choice.</p><p>“I need your help to practice my singing,” Miyabi continued. “Or maybe you can just listen to me and tell me if it sounds wrong?”</p><p>“Sure,” Astel said, and because he couldn’t resist-- “Have you tried gargling Red Bull? It helps.”</p><p>“Astel,” Miyabi said, laughing. Astel found himself grinning at the sound, and it became easier to push aside his own feelings.</p><p>“Or maybe you could try downing a whole bottle of honey--”</p><p>“Please stop helping.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So, how is he?” Astel asked, accepting the drink Miyabi handed him and taking a small sip before making a face. “Miyabi, what Hanasaki Forest shit did you put in here?”</p><p>“No, no, keep drinking,” Miyabi said, laughing as he slid into the couch beside Astel, his own drink cradled in his hands. He’d come over, insisting that he’d found a nice blend he wanted Astel to try. “That’s healthy for you. I specifically looked up something to help with your tension headaches.”</p><p>Astel snorted, but he took another sip anyway. “It tastes like ass.”</p><p>“Ah, and you’d know that taste real well, hm?” Miyabi replied, not missing a beat as he laughed.</p><p>Astel coughed and had a moment of struggle before he finally swallowed the tea he’d already had in his mouth. His throat hurt suddenly and he groaned. “That almost came out of my nose.”</p><p>“Tasukaru,” Miyabi said solemnly.</p><p>“One day, I’m going to throw you off a cliff,” Astel said, in a tone that was clearly joking.</p><p>“And I’ll take you down with me.”</p><p>Astel grinned. He enjoyed how Miyabi could keep up with him like this. There was never any sort of hesitation or awkward moment when they started going at each other, and something like that was pretty rare to find nowadays, especially when it came to the workplace.</p><p>“So, how is he?” Astel asked again, since Miyabi had seemed closer to Temma these days, with their multiple streams together and even matching schedules. “Do you two talk a lot?”</p><p>“Who knows how he is?” Miyabi replied, laughing. He shifted, sinking further into the couch and leaning his head on Astel’s shoulder. “He’s hard to understand. Did you know he only recently realized HanaKishi was popular?”</p><p>Astel laughed softly, trying not to move too much to dislodge Miyabi’s head. He’d learned by now that Miyabi was the type of person who wanted affection, and if you didn’t give it, he’d find a way to take it like he was doing now. Astel himself wasn’t all that big on letting people touch him -- he wasn’t used to casual gentleness from anyone, since in his experience, such touches always wanted something in return -- but he made allowances for Miyabi.</p><p>Because he knew Miyabi wouldn’t really hurt him. Not on purpose, at least.</p><p>“He’s been trying to get SunTempo together again too,” Astel said. “And both Roberu and I go ‘okay’ but then no one plans anything concrete and we repeat the conversation again on another day.”</p><p>“Even if the collab happens, he’ll just leave the call right after,” Miyabi said, sounding a little annoyed now.</p><p>“Right?” Astel grinned. “He’ll make you feel like <em> you </em> invited <em> him </em>and wasted his time so he’s now super eager to get away.”</p><p>Miyabi groaned. “What do we see in him again?”</p><p>“He’s cute,” Astel replied easily. They’d had this conversation at least a dozen times before, maybe even a hundred. “And a little stupid.”</p><p>“Maybe we’re the stupid ones.”</p><p>“That too.”</p><p>“Astel…” Miyabi said, and there was something in his tone that made Astel tense. Miyabi sounded a little bit sad, and Astel immediately wanted to punch whoever was responsible. “Do you really think we have a chance with him? It’s been so long now and nothing is happening.”</p><p>“Of course you have a chance with him,” Astel assured softly. “He seems to be leaning into HanaKishi a lot. Maybe just a little longer and--”</p><p>“You’re leaving yourself out again,” Miyabi scolded. “I said <em> we </em>, Astel. Not just me.”</p><p>“I really don’t think--”</p><p>“Asteeeel,” Miyabi complained. He raised his head from Astel’s shoulder just to glare. “You’re so much more than you think you are, and if he doesn’t see that, then I don’t want him.”</p><p>“You don’t mean that,” Astel said, but he smiled just the same. Then he reflexively took a sip of the godawful concoction Miyabi had given him and ended up grimacing. “Yuck.”</p><p>“It’s good for you,” Miyabi insisted, but he was laughing. “And I mean it. If Temma ditches us both, we can always--”</p><p>“Please, no, I wouldn’t survive you,” Astel interrupted, grinning now. “You have no good points at all to speak of.”</p><p>“Neither do you?” Miyabi raised both eyebrows, but his lips were tilted up in a smile, making his next words lose credibility. “I hate everything about you and am secretly planning to kill you.”</p><p>“Yes, I can tell from this tea you made.”</p><p>“It’s poison,” Miyabi said, taking a sip of his own drink and smirking afterwards. “And I’m drinking the antidote all up. Sad for you.”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” Astel nodded. And he really did see now what Miyabi was trying to say. “So the way this goes is I’m supposed to kiss you to save myself?”</p><p>Miyabi flushed, and he looked suddenly shy. “Will you?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Astel said, smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>